S'amuser
by ikanaiX
Summary: Ebony tries to spend a day of peace with no disturbances. Too bad Izaya has a few devious and sensual plans up his sleeve for the unsuspecting Ebony. IzayaxOC PWP Lemon.


**Hey, it's me again...writing more lemons...like I always do... **

**This lemon took me a month to write, which is lighting fast on my drawn on watch! I was constantly updating this everyday, where ever I went, so I wasn't that surprised when I finished hours ago. **

**I hope my lemon appeals to all and I welcome suggestions of any kind, rude ones will be ignored.**

**I do not own Durarara or any of it's characters**

* * *

I sat on the couch reading one of the many writings by Plato. I was so engrossed in my reading, I never did realize who stepped in. "Ebony~!" a sing-song voice called out, causing me to nearly piss my pants. "Dammit Izaya!" I yelled loudly, thinking twice about throwing my precious book at him. He was behind the couch, peering over my shoulder and staring at the scribbles in the book. "What are you reading?" he asked gently, trying not to disturb me...but he did so anyway. "A book" "Really?" he jumped over the couch and plopped right next to me. "Is it interesting?" he questioned again raising his brows at the foreign language. "Of course it is!" I wasted no time in answering that question. My eyes lit up in excitement, hoping he would ask another book related question. "Seems pretty boring to me" He said in an equally as bored tone of voice. I glared at him as he lost interest and noticed the t.v was on. "This commercial is more interesting" Izaya said harshly, turning to look at me and smiled. "Shut up" I said and turned so my back was facing him and resumed back to reading.

I could not concentrate because of the t.v blaring out nonsense from a t.v show. Also every now and then, Izaya would hysterically laugh at the odd jokes, irritating me even more. I closed my book gently and sighed out of stress. The t.v then shut off immediately after I cleared my throat. I heard Izaya shifting quietly next to me. "You're done?" Izaya spoke up sharply. I nodded my head tiredly and stood up, ready to relocate. I was about to take a step but his arm reached out and pulled me down roughly. "Where do you think you're going?" Izaya asked deviously and raised his brows. I gave him an odd look and waved my book in his face. "To read in a more peaceful and quiet environment" I said rudely and jumped up from the couch. I smiled gently but that smile faded quickly when Izaya grabbed the book from my hand. He sat there, flipping through the pages quickly, probably looking for pictures. "...Feh..." Izaya rolled his eyes and shut the book close with one hand. "Izaya..." I trailed off as he gave me a suspicious look and brought his hand back, the one holding my precious book. Still keeping his stare on me, he launched the book forward, nearly grazing my head. I turned my head quickly as the book flew straight through the screen door and out over the balcony. I heard the pages of the book fluttering before hearing a soft thud. With mouth agape and wide eyes I turned back to the smirking Izaya. "You better fucking hope that book is still in good condition!" I yelled and stomped toward the brightly lit hallway. That's when Izaya stood up quickly and grabbed my arm yet again, pulling me back. "Let me go you stupid shit!" I pulled my arm to myself, but he still had his grip. He didn't say anything, just smiled as I struggled for freedom. "Izaya!" I used my free hand to slap him across the face soundly. "Oh!" my face showed surprise as he released me, his face showed the same expression as well. "Wanna play rough, eh?" Izaya smiled and I could already predict the next set of actions. I raised a finger to his face and made an expression of a mom disciplining their child. "No, not today! A-And I mean it this time Izaya!" I cursed myself for hesitating, he usually interpret that as a sign of submitting. "Really?" Izaya leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around me. I nodded with a confident look on my face. "Fine" he said and released me, not before pecking my lips softly. I watched as he turned his back and walked down the hallway, probably going downstairs.

Suspicion died down as I remembered the book outside. I raced into the hallway and stumbled down the dangerous stairs, staring at the door as I descended down. I turned on my heel and practically kicked the door open. I ran into the night, looking around and then up to look for the balcony it flew from. I found my balcony, remembering that the glass sliding door is missing because of Shizuo using it to kill Izaya. I then searched the area for the book, hoping it wasn't stolen.

Within an hour I started losing hope, but tried to regain it by thinking of other possibilities. "Maybe it fumbled..." I got down on all fours and began feeling the grass as it was now midnight. I checked nearby bushes and even checked if it was buried by the neighbor's dog...then I remembered their dog died last week. I stopped digging with my bare hands; I probably looked like an idiot trying to look for a book 3ft in the ground. I stood up slowly and trudged towards the house, already calling it quits. I slammed the door closed and kicked off my shoes, letting it fly to who knows. I then went back up the stairs and ambled to the bathroom, slamming that door as well. I peeled off my dirt filled clothes and jumped in the shower, ready for a cold bath.

Only clad in a towel, I rushed towards my room and tried to not let the cold catch me. I ran in and slammed the door, smiling at my own stupidity. I turned around happily and jumped at the body lying on my bed. "Ah!" I yelped and pressed my back against the door. "A little dramatic" Izaya said, flipping though the pages of one of my books. "My book!" the same book that Izaya criticized and threw over the balcony. The same book I could not find outside. The same fucking book I went digging 3ft in the ground for more than an hour. "Izaya! You mother fucker!" I ran ready to jump from where I stood, but hesitated when he fished a lighter out his pocket and held it to my book. "Shhh, don't want to wake the neighbors" Izaya said quietly. I glared at the lighter in his hand, wishing I was able to blow objects up with my mind. "This book is actually interesting...to be honest. It's about philosophy and all other great wonderful things that happens in the human mind!" Izaya said this dramatically while flailing his limbs. "But there's parts of it that is really boring" he said and dropped the book on the floor with the lighter. My eyes widen and I took a slow step forward. "I was also watching this documentary about vampires and crap. I heard that if a vampire and human swap blood then the human will turn into a vampire. I thought if we really had vampires around...wouldn't there be something like vampire AIDS?" he then laughed and I almost laugh as well, but my focus had to be on the book lying on the floor. "They will call it VAMP AIDS!" he cheered happily while laughing hysterically. "Vampire sperm!" Izaya blurted out and rolled on my bed, I however did not understand that joke. Pushing that aside, I did a half run and picked up the book. I held it close to my body as I straightened up, to see Izaya giving me a serious face. "Ebony~!" Izaya sung as he slid off the bed and approached me. "I'll take that" He grabbed the book with one hand and wrenched it from me. "Hey!" I leaned forward to grab it but he held it above his head. "Do you really want this book" "YES!" I pushed him back and watched as he caught himself and jumped on my bed. "Well if you really want it" he spun once and held the book out to me. "Entertain me" Izaya snatched the book away as I tried to reach for it. Izaya shrugged off his jacket and placed the book inside the sleeve. He then threw it behind the headboard of the bed.

"Well?" he asked as he still stood on my bed. "How do I entertain you?" I asked when curiosity plastered on my pale face. "Hmm" Izaya walked to the edge of my bed and plopped down, sitting cross-legged. "Come here" he made a motion with his hand as I reluctantly did so. He uncrossed his legs and let them hang off the bed while leaning back, using his elbows as support. I stood a few inches away from his body, just for safety reasons. "Closer" he said quietly, raising his brow as I only took a step closer. He sighed loudly then sat up and reached out to grab my hips. He then pulled me closer than I would expect. "Can you stop acting like an innocent school girl" Izaya mumbled in annoyance as he nestled my breast. His hands went to my bare thigh and coaxed me into straddling his hips. I placed each knee next to his outer thigh. He head was still pressed against my breast, listening to my quicken heart. My arms were stiff to my sides for no apparent reason. They managed to soften as I brought then up to lightly touch his neck affectionately. Izaya moved his head to stare up at me amusingly. "Kiss me" he said and I tilted my head to the side and leaned down, placing my lips delicately on his. I could feel Izaya's smile as he practically devoured my mouth. He then pressed himself closer to me, feeling my curves through the towel as his hands mapped out my body. Unfortunately he broke the kiss and gave me the same look as before. "It's been too long..." his knuckles turned white as he gripped at the sides of my towel, obviously trying to keep down the erection ready to rip out his pants. "Too long?" I asked yet I knew the answer. He chuckled quietly and bit his lip, an action new to me. "...Yeah" Izaya's hands tugged at my towel gently, watching as it slid slowly down my breast. His eyes widen a bit as my breast became fully exposed; nipples harden by the chilling air. I watched as he became entranced by them, not sure why. In my standards they're pretty average but I guess to men the size doubles. He let the towel stay below my breast, not ready to reveal the prize. Izaya then hesitated and looked up at me, I just stared with interest. Usually at this point Shizuo would barge in with a light pole in his grasp. I guess he called it a day because Izaya presumed and gently licked the pink left bud. He watched as I squirmed when he pressed his lips onto it and slightly grazed it with his teeth. He used his two free hands to wrap themselves around my waist and pulled me closer. His mouth then engulfed my whole nipple, sending pleasing shivers down my spine. I was quiet as my moans became uneven breathing and mindless mutters. I felt a tingling sensation in my neither regions and it suddenly became hot as Izaya used his hand to massage my right breast. I ran my hands through his hair freely, tugging as he bit down harshly. "Ah!" I half moaned and threw my head back yet pressed myself closer. He backed off slowly while smirking and blew cold air onto my breast, attracting shivers and pleasure from me. He still had his hand on my right breast and used his other to massage the left in unison. Watching as my back arched and eyes glaze over. My hands moved from his hair and down his neck, hands wandering, groping shamelessly.

"Oh...Izaya" I grinded against his neither regions, earning an unexpected moan, causing men to smile lustfully. "Dammit" Izaya cursed quietly as his erection brought unbearable pain, wanting to release itself. He immediately released my breast and went for his black shirt, pulling it off in record time. He threw it behind and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me into a sensual kiss. He molested my mouth gruesomely, his tongue finding everyway to get a better taste. His hands were wrapped around me, crushing me as he felt his heart quicken. Izaya suddenly broke the kiss and moaned loudly as he rested his head on my shoulder. He twitched before exhaling loudly, obviously relieved of what was bothering him. Izaya brought a hand up and ran it through his soft black locks. He laid back and used his elbows as support, resuming the position he had before he lectured on how 'school girly' I was acting. I stared at him with passion filled eyes, knowing full well what he wanted. "Ebony..." he urged shifting in anticipation; his eyes showed warning. "What...?" I asked innocently and tilted my head. Izaya didn't say anything, only showed impatience and something devious under his mask. "You must like it when you feel dominant" he asked and I raised a brow. "I do" I rolled my hips, creating friction between our neither regions. He kept in his moan, allowing only a feral grunt. "...interesting..." he said with distaste, obviously not pleased with what he's getting. "What's wrong, you don't seem so happy" I leaned down, meeting face to face with him. I looked down, smiling at his already unbutton pants. "Let me brighten your day" I sat up and moved back until my feet touched the floor. My hands slid to the hem of his pants and pulled them down slowly with his boxer briefs, revealing his full on erection. The tip was mostly covered in his semen, proving my guess on why he reacted earlier. I then remembered the towel around my torso and pulled it off, not taking my eyes off his member. I used my right hand to gently wrap around his slick appendage, giving it a slight squeeze. Izaya breathing became loud once again, signaling urgency. I smiled and let a sly tongue slip through the crack of my lips and made little circles around his tip. I then pressed my lips on it before letting his member push into my mouth.

Izaya's eyes constantly rolled back with his head lolling left and right from the waves of pleasure. The coldness of the room transition to fiery hot. He couldn't keep back the moans that erupted from him. It was nearly impossible for him to make clear of what was happening, everything happened in a blur. I bobbed my head in quick motions, sending him off edge. Izaya's moans escalated in volume and intensity, loving every second of me pleasuring him. His arms went weak and he laid flat on the bed, running one hand through his hair while the other went through mine. His member felt amazing in my mouth, hot as an iron but smooth and slick like velvet. The vibrations from my moans made his skin twitch from the familiar but strange sensation. "Go...deeper" Izaya breathed out sensually and thrust his hips, almost choking me. I gradually went deeper, breathing evenly I was careful not to trigger my gag reflex. "Ah...Ebony" he mumbled before muttering incoherent words, sounding more like a prayer. His breathing was ragged and so was his dark voice. "Ebony!" he growled out before his body tensed and he released inside my mouth. I pulled away immediately, cut off guard by the cum slipping through my lips. I noted the bitter sweet taste and hesitated in swallowing.

I stood up and stared intently at Izaya, his erection still present as he laid on the bed motionless. His half lidded eyes were glazed over and made no effort to blink. I felt heat pooling in my skin once again as images of him taking me flowed behind my eyes. My knees nearly gave out as he moaned my name once more. I made no motion to approach him, I live up to my shyness even in the most intimate times. Unlike Izaya, I was fine with using my imaginations when it came to a point when I needed him the most. I ignored Izaya and my sexual desire, picking up my towel and wrapped it around myself. I got on all fours on the floor and crawled under the bed, spotting my book slightly covered by his jacket. I pulled the small book out of the sleeve and crawled backwards, making sure I didn't make loud noises. After I was sure I wouldn't hit my head I stood up tall to see Izaya's body missing. "..." I took a sharp breath and bolted out the already open door.

I sat on the couch once again, fully clothed. I haven't seen Izaya for a few hours and it started getting to me. I would hear the creak of floorboards, or a slight brush of a sly finger against my neck. I knew Izaya was pissed, I practically left him to finish off for a book. I felt terribly guilty but somehow thought that he deserved it. I was reading a new book I received from the local book club. It was a Greek tragedy, Antigone. It wasn't my cup o' tea, but it kept my mind off Izaya. As I read the tragic ending involving Creon, my eyes fell heavy and before I knew it; I was asleep.

"Wanna play that game, huh?" Izaya voice crashed into my dreams, shattering them to pieces. I awoke with a jolt to see Izaya hovering over me. "Izaya!" "Got that damn right!" he growled out, obviously pissed off. I was pinned down onto the couch, my head resting on the armrest. "Is a book more important than me?" he sat up, still straddling my hips. "All you wanted was a blow job, I'm not some kind of whore you call up whenever you're in the mood" I crossed my arms and he gave me a lame look. "Of course that's what I wanted; I wanted to be entertained! I never said you were finished" he said playfully, his devious side kicking in. I squinted in scrutiny, calculating his expression. He was playing me! From the very beginning; he knew what was going to happen. "You're such an asshole" he knew that I found out, in fact he practically screamed "Bingo!". "Hey, I had to get some action today or it'll just be me and righty" I cringed at the nickname, the image was clear in my head. "Your disgusting" I pressed my hands against his chest and applied pressure, but he did not move. "I don't say that when you swallow" Izaya whispered seductively while tracing patterns onto my bare leg. My face burned hot but I made no effort to hide it. "You like that?" he asked as his hands danced across my torso. "Hell no!" I yelled out and turned my face away while trying to push him away. "Don't be embarrassed!" he laughed hysterically as I failed to push him off. "I'm not!" "Then are you nervous?" my blush was still evident as I stared Izaya down. "I'm never nervous" I said confidently, fooling myself. "Really?" Izaya's voice dripped with sarcasm, not eating my lie. "So what's the problem, let's fuck until the morning" he made my face turn complete red, I felt intense anticipation as my eyes trailed his body. He had no shirt and his unbuckled pants clung loosely to his lean hips. "Let's not do that" I suggested but he ignored me, already rubbing my legs sensually. "You know why I'm attracted to you?" he asked and I shook my head slowly. I tried assembling my shattered thoughts that brought images of Izaya's irresistible body. He chuckled huskily, his moan evident. "I don't know either..." his agile fingers unbutton my shorts and slid them off. "Stop" I grabbed his wrist that was ready to throw my shorts behind. "How about later?" I asked sheepishly but was only replied with an 'are you kidding' stare. I was lying, I wanted him now, inside me, ridding me; I wanted him bad. If I gave in now, he would have things his way and I had to keep my sanity. "Are you shooting me down?" he asked while he threw my shorts behind. "Uh..." "Are you sure you want to do this?" he toyed with me yet again, smirking down at me. My neither regions released a pleasuring sensation, tempting me to just jump him.

"Well?-" I stopped him midway talking as I pressed my lips against his. I used his soft hair as leverage to pull myself up slightly. He deepen the kiss even more until our mouths were molded together. His hands were already tugging the hem of my shirt, signaling that it needed to be removed. I broke the heated kiss and slowly pulled off the tight-fitting shirt, throwing it over the couch. I wore no bra and that was a bonus for him; easy access. Izaya's eyes glimmered at the sight of my breast, even more aroused than before. He leaned in to kiss me again feverishly, his tongue adventuring my mouth while his hands did work of my breast. "Ah..." a moan escaped my mouth as I pulled away to breath, earning another moan from Izaya. My hands gently scratched down his neck to his nipples, playing with them as well. My hands trailed below his chest to the bulge in his pants, gently touching it. His body tensed at my touches, showing how sensitive he really is. "Take it off" I moaned out while tugging the waistband of his pants. Izaya smirked and pushed himself off the couch, he didn't waste any time to pull his pants off. "No stopping me" Izaya said as he slipped out if his boxer briefs, no modesty whatsoever as he just stood there with his penis a few inches away from my face. Izaya reached and grabbed my arm, pulling me up so we were standing face to face. I felt his member lightly touch my heated skin, making me jump at the thought of his next actions. "Relax" he commented and pushed my back gently. My jello like body took the subtle action as pure force, and made my bum collide with the armrest of the couch. I understood the unvoiced message and sat on the uncomfortable armrest. He reached down and grabbed the back of my knees and pulled my legs up. I had no choice but to lay back. My head laid on the part where the armrest and back cushions met while my legs rested on his shoulders. I looked up at him innocently, a look that comes natural when I'm nervous. He pressed closer, his tip teasing my entrance.

"Breathe deep" he whispered in my ear and leaned back, the tips of his fingers reaching for my breast. I heard a chuckle before he slid in painfully slow. I could feel my walls stretching to accommodate him. "...Ah..." I arched my back in pain, feeling him going deeper and deeper. I looked up at him to see he was smiling in glee, but there was a hint of urgency. Once he was as deep as he can get, he pulled out and pushed back with force. I threw my head back and let out a subtle moan. He did the same motion, going into a steady pace. Izaya lowered his hands and gripped my sides, increasing his pace. Breathing became difficult as I met with his deep thrust. "Ah, faster!" I moaned as my body ignited with fiery passion. "No can do" he mustered out with his ragged breath and continued with his pace. I tried to send him a glare, however it only came out as a tired glance. I stared up at his cocky face, making me want to slap it off. "Ah..." Izaya leaned down and sighed sensually in my ear. He gripped the back of my knees and plunged deeper, creating a pleasuring shock throughout my body. "Faster Izaya!" I begged as I gripped his shoulders. "I can't!" he shook his head and nuzzled my neck as I reached my limit. The muscles tensed in my abdomen before relaxing and releasing a pleasuring sensation that caused multiple orgasms within me. I felt light-headed as the colors around me brighten, then disoriented. Izaya's horse voice was heard in the background as I shook my head numerous times. "...oh damn..." my vision became impaired but suddenly assembled itself as Izaya's motions settled. "Ebony" his playful yet tired voice called out as I smiled up at him. His charming expression conjured memories of when we first met.

* * *

_My face contorted into an evil glare as I kicked the machine. "Argh!" I grunted in frustration as I headbutt the machine, trying to cause a dent. I stopped my headache-causing actions and stepped away from the soda machine. I stared at the trapped Squirt can in the transparent machine. I sighed loudly and stared down at my watch, 9:42. I rolled my eyes at the wasted 30 minutes and decided to leave it there. I spun on my heel and nearly walked into the wall before me. In fact, that wall was actually a face, a very charming face. "Having trouble?" the man asked and inclined his head, smirking down at me. I shifted my head at this suspicious man and nodded. He raised a brow and looked passed me. He tiptoed from behind me and approached the cursed machine. "Hmm, soda...Do you really need this..." he moved his hand in a strange but familiar motion, asking for my name. "Ebony" "Dear Ebony~!" he teased while poking the glass. With a loud swish, the man spun around and backed roughly into the machine, making it lean on it's back supports. With a smile he asked for my name, earning another suspicious glance from me. "I already gave it to you" "That's not your real name, huh?" he questioned and I tensed absentmindedly. He shrugged it off in a nonchalant manner and pushed himself off the soda machine. He walked up to me slowly, trying to earn a form of trust. "My name is Izaya Or-" he paused for a moment and I sensed it was hesitation. "Why should I give you my full name...when you don't even give me your real first name" he asked himself as he paced around me, obviously trying to get a good look. He continued circling me, his eyes wandering all over my low V-shirt. I pretended not to notice, but failed as I felt heat seep into my cheeks. "Are you going to help me, or molest me with your eyes?" I asked calmly but my interior being was shaking with embarrassment. By this time he stopped in front of me, throwing me a devious smirk. "Hmmm?" Izaya raised a brow at my question and reached out to grab my arm. I anticipated his action but failed to move fast enough. I could tell by his fast movements he wasn't an ordinary pedestrian in Ikebukuro. Izaya spun me around swiftly and released his grip. I stumbled back quickly and formed a sense of panic as I neared closer to the ground._

_"Ack!" I slammed soundly against the soda machine and heard the dropping of the soda can. I refused to grab the item, putting all my focus on the man before me. He approached me in no time and braced himself on the machine, terminating any hope of running. Izaya pressed himself closer to me, causing anxiety to take over me. "I would rather molest you" he whispered softly and with consideration. My eyes widen at his statement and I immediately tried to push him away. "No! Get away!" I screamed out to his disliking and tried pushing with greater force. Izaya simply stared down at me as I tried alerting someone. My wrist ached as I continued to push him away, but his strength was overwhelming. Before I can shriek once more, Izaya roughly pressed his lips against mine. He quickly grabbed my hands and held them above my head. He forced his tongue through my dry lips and deepen the kiss. I tried wriggling my hands out his, but it only made him squeeze them painfully. I regrettably decided to wait for the moment he was open. I just stood there, waiting impatiently as he invaded my mouth. I became more impatient within seconds as my body involuntarily pressed against his. I felt a chuckle from him spill in my throat and I immediately pressed back into the machine. Trying to create more distance. I then felt hands sliding their way up my shirt, teasing the fabric of my bra. "Mmm!" I squirmed as my heart beat quicken at each slide of his fingers. It was both shameful and embarrassing to admit his hands and mouth gave me slight pleasure. My squirming was a way to hide and have an excuse to press against him; and something told me he knew. Izaya finally broke the kiss but that only made him focus on my breast. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he squeezed them playfully, making me wince to mask my pleasure. "Just enjoy it, give in" he whispered sensually as he pressed closer to me, applying more pressure to my delicate mounds. I shook my head and eliminated my foggy thoughts and glared into his onxy eyes. "Get off of me!" I yelled loudly but that only seemed to excite him. He chuckled darkly and pinched my peaks through the thin fabric of my bra. "Ah!" I moaned unexpectedly loud and arched my back. "Shhh, don't want to wake the neighbors" he said and removed his hands from my shirt, sending me a satisfied and devious look. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the dented machine. He tugged me gently as he lead me through the streets._

_"My place"_

* * *

"Ebony~!" Izaya smiled and planted a chaste kiss before sliding me off the couch roughly. I planted my weak feet on the carpeted floor as Izaya held me against him. I blushed madly as I felt his manhood press against my belly, sending a moan and a shiver going up and down my spine. "Wanna do it from behind?" he questioned and I tried pushing away, but he had a strong grip around my waist and shoulder. "N-No! Hell no!" I protested, knowing he loved going as deep as he can. That position he loved screamed pain for a month. He pushed me away slightly, so I can look at him directly. Izaya's face held amusement, knowing he would have his way and just loved teasing. "Don't worry, you'll be screaming my name within seconds into it" he promised and I shook my head. I placed my hands on his upper arms and squeezed them, warning him to let go. "No I won't" I said sternly, almost trying to convince myself. He let out a steamy laugh, nearly curling a smirk onto my lips. "Let's see" Izaya released me and spun me around in a simple motion. I stood there shocked and surprised at how easy that was. His grip was on my upper arms, preventing me from moving. "See how easy that was? Anyone can take advantage of you within a second" he whispered in my ear, reminding me of how we met. His left hand lowered to my hips while the other slid to my lower back. "Relax" he said as his right hand slid up my back and applied pressure coaxing me to lean forward. I bowed slowly until my upper half was a 180. I looked forward to see the armrest within my reach. I raised my hands and placed them on the armrest. "Ready" I regrettably said as I squeezed the soft material. "No you're not" Izaya called out and immediately kicked my legs apart. My breathing hitched as I felt his breath on my neck. "I will try not to hurt you" he placed a gentle kiss on my neck and slid in painfully slow. The type of pain that is blurred by pleasure quickly. I threw my head back and let out a caged moan, telling him to move faster. He wasted no time in picking up the pace dramatically. I clawed at the armrest and gritted my teeth as he slammed into me, filling me until he reached the end. Then pulling fully out in precise movements, a skill that takes time to master. Izaya still leaned on my back, breathing hot blasts of air onto my ear, sending chills of pleasure throughout my body. "Izaya!" I cried out as he pumped faster, drawing continuous moans out of me. I felt heat pooling in my belly, like a faucet pouring into a bucket. Under my moans I could hear his own, calling my name as he neared his limit. I felt a blast of cold air as Izaya leaned off of me and gripped my hips with both hands. He thrust harder and faster as we neared our climax, desperate to go over. "Ebony...!" Izaya's breathing became irregular as he moaned my name in pure pleasure. I met with his thrusts as I felt the bucket reaching the rim. With a snap, blink, moan, and thrust I climaxed loudly, screaming his name. My inner walls tighten around him and forced his release, milking him as he came once again and again, bringing me with him on the pleasure filled ride. I cried his name as I felt multiple orgasms come over me in continuous waves. My throat became dry as I screamed his name, ripping through the armrest. His hands did the same, creating red crescents into the skin on my hips. With one last thrust we came undone, a rush of our essence coating him and slid down my shaking thigh.

I tried staying still as my breathing became labored and refused to even. Izaya was still inside me but his grip soften on my hips. He let out a held in sigh and chuckled. "Damn" he said in content and pulled out of me before collapsing on the floor. I let out one of my own sighs and stood straight, my back cracking in the process. I turned around to see Izaya sprawled out on the floor, a dazed look in his eyes. "Come here" he said clearly and as if on queue, my legs gave out. I kneeled before falling face first into the carpet. "Ow" I said as I rolled over to see Izaya in my face, reading my expression. His weak arms pulled us closer and wrapped around me. He kissed my cheek and smiled happily, staring at me with complete concentration. "Stop that Izaya!" I blushed and turned my back to him, tracing circles into the carpet. He laughed and pulled me even closer, our bodies molding together like two spoons. I smiled to myself, always cherishing the moments we were together. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped myself, thankful that Izaya couldn't see my face. He seemed to read my mind and chuckled. "I love you too, Emilie" he said my real name quietly, almost a hum. I then faded into sleep, dropping into pleasant dreams, until Izaya laugh smashed them into pieces once again.

"Who said we were done?"


End file.
